Forbidden Romance
by chewiechewie22
Summary: Kabuto is human and Orochimaru is a vampire Prince. Orochimaru is going to have to marry a vampire female in order to become king but he doesn't want to. Kabuto is a female slave,forced to work for the prince. Little does she know that her fate is intertwined with someone else's. summary sucks story good. please read and review. first story ever. first chapter isnt the best plz r
1. Preface

**The world of novae aetatis was a planet 30 billion light years away from planet earth. It was the year 4025 and the species of earth had arrived to this new planet 1025 years prior. Planet earth was evacuated in 2095 because the sun had suddenly turned on its self, first shrinking in size, getting hotter and whiter, then swelling, engulfing anything and everything around it.**

**The people of Earth had a year to pack and flee to the nearest boarding stations. As Earth had already been declining, the American embassy paid for spaceships to be built that could carry millions of people for a long time. The trip was long and trying for everyone and aggression reared its ugly head. **

**When the ships landed, people were relieved. Then an evil greater than that of before, revealed themselves to the human race. Around a billion creatures that had hidden themselves among humans turned on the naive beings and slaughtered them until only a third of them remained. These creatures ranged from vampires to banshees and witches to werewolves. **

**Within the year all humans were enslaved, and a hierarchy started to show up. Vampires were the kings and queens and other government officials and werewolves were the guards. Everyone else was a commoner. Vampires took all electrical technology and stored it in the ships, and sent sailing in to the new sun. **

**Soon castles of grandeur were built and villages of all sizes followed. After the building was finished, slaves were sent to work in agriculture, cleaning, cooking, and special jobs such as clothing and pottery. **

**This is where the true story begins is here in 4025. A forbidden romance between the two most unlikely people.**


	2. Chapter 2

The suns beat down mercilessly on all living creatures, and the humid air did nothing to help the situation of the poor slaves working outside. 16 year old Prince Orochimaru sat at his oak desk staring out the window with contempt for the stifling heat that had seeped into the castle. One arm lay on the desk, its hand holding his handsome head up the other hand loosely gripped around a quill.

He lazily turned his head to the door as a light knock sounded from the other side of it. He sighed as he got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Orochimaru-sama, I've brought you some tea and fruit." The slave had a light blush on her cheeks and she looked at him through her eyelashes. She was small and thin, no breast or anything. Her hair was wiry and brown and she looked completely un-exotic.

"Go away Mizuki, I don't want it, I am in the middle of something important." He spat. This girl was always making a move on him.

"Are you sure? At least let me set it down on the desk for you to eat later." The brat had the gall to try and walk into his room without his permission!

He stepped in front of her but she was clearly stupid and just smiled and just tried again to get around him so he just backed up a step and slammed the door in her face.

"Orochimaru-sama, you have to eat! Also Sarutobi-sama said he wants you to meet him in his study after lunch, he says it is important!"

Orochimaru closed his eyes and gave out a tired sigh. He opened his window and climbed out all the while ignoring Mizuki's annoying babble. Even though he was on the fourth floor, he always used this route to avoid fan-girlish slaves and servants. He grabbed the top of the window and pulled himself up into the turret, where a guard gave him a knowing look.

He then walked across the castle wall to the turret that his father's study was located in. knowing his son quite well Sarutobi opened the window just as Orochimaru was about to knock. Orochimaru lowered himself in to the study and closed the window.

"You wished to speak with me father?"

Sarutobi sat down and flipped a thick manila folder open.

"Yes, I did son, sit please." Orochimaru sat in one of the two leather chairs, stuffed stiff full of cotton. While his father finished doing whatever he was doing with the folder, Orochimaru lazily observed the office.

Many oak book shelves lined the walls, stuffed with more manila folders and leather-bound books. Another shelf was covered with war trophies like swords from dangerous enemies and Treasures from raided cities. A large L-shaped oak desk sat in the middle of the spacious room, covered with official looking papers and behind it was a similar chair as the one that Orochimaru sat on now. The carpet was lush and a deep crimson color and the walls were lacquered black wood.

"Orochimaru your studies have been going well I have been told, you're ahead of even Tsunade. Great. In no time you will be the king. Which leads me to the next sub-"

"No" Orochimaru already knew where this was going. He had told his father time and time again that he would not pick some random girl, he would find a mate the traditional way.

His father tried again, "Orochimaru, please don't be unreasonable, it would be best for the kingdom if you married someone now because you might end up waiting a hundred years for your mate!"

Orochimaru's anger was getting the best of him and he raised his voice.

"So I get to suffer while the rest of the world lives their ignorant little lives?"

"Do not use that tone of voice on me. And do not call our people ignorant. You are going to the ball on the 27th of October and you're going to choose a girl and marry her on the 31st of October and that's Final."

"I WILL NOT MARRY JUST ANYONE! I WILL NOT BE MISERABLE BECAUSE YOU WISH IT! I WILL WAIT UNTIL I MEET MY DESTINED MATE!"

"You have until your 20th birthday. 4 years to find your stupid soul mate. That's it."

Orochimaru stormed out of the study and angrily shoved passed many slaves and guards, unknowing of where his legs were taking him.

He ended up in the court yard where many slaves were tending to the variety of plants. He sat down at an intricately carved wooden bench and quietly observed the slaves. One of the slaves was currently being beaten for accidentally stepping on a small flower. A few others were nervously eyeing the scene and working so as not to end up in the same predicament. Two females were paying no attention to the group, working with the herbs used for potions and medication. One of them was a teenager, about the same age as Orochimaru, and the older one looked to be about 35.

Both had silver hair and coal black eyes and wore glasses. Their skin was a peachy color, probably only because their skin was a peachy color, probably only because they were in the sun so much. Their clothing consisted of the traditional slave outfit- a potato sac that had a hole cut out for the head and two on the side for their arms, and thin loose pants. They were not allowed to wear shoes except for when the castle held a ball, that way they could not run very far because of their unprotected feet.

When the younger of the two caught Orochimaru staring at her, she cocked her head to the side and gazed curiously at him. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at her and got up to walk towards her. The other slave, her mother he supposed, saw this and urged her to get back to work.

As the child started to work again, he got within two feet of the pair and stopped.

"What is your name girl?"

Slowly the girl got up and turned around only to drop back to her knees in a formal bow.

"My name is whatever you wish it to be, though the slaves call me Kabuto, Orochimaru-sama"

"Did you know that openly staring at higher beings than yourself can be punishable by beatings?"

"I-"

"My lord," the older of the two spoke frantically, "she meant know offense, she was just curious as to why you were staring at her"

"And did I give you permission to speak? I believe Kabuto-chan can speak on her own, cant she?"

"Yes she can, sorry Orochimaru-sama."

"Now Kabuto-chan, tell me why I shouldn't punish you."

Kabuto's face looked panic stricken for only a moment before a mask of calmness slipped over it.

"I believe I could do more work unharmed then I could it the pain was slowing me down, and I meant no offense, as my mother said."

"You make a valid point, but, why couldn't I just get someone else to do your job for me?"

"Because no one else can do it quite as well as I can, sir."

"Mighty full of ourselves aren't we?"

"No sir, your father told me himself, that I am the best slave medic he has, almost as good as Tsunade-san."

"Is that so? Very well. Do mind your staring though. The next person won't be as lenient as me."

Again, Kabuto bowed her head to the ground.

"Thank you for your advice, Orochimaru-sama"


	3. review

hey guys! i know you all are looking for an update but currently, i"ve had a lot of things going on, but i am working on it. another thing...

i'm more likely to update if somebodywould write this for me. both are orokabu. think of it as a challenge

2)both orochimaru and kabuto are in highschool (as students) and you do whatever you want with that.

i would like if you did a story somewhat based off of that because no one ever writes good stories about them like this. please get back to me and tell me what you think please

~chewiechewie22


End file.
